following_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Planet Characters/Story Outline
Part I Part II Demon Realm Arc *The second, or very unlikely third, arc in Part II. This arc will tie into the Quadrant Conquest of All-Universe Royale Arc. Since Mayonnaise, the East Supreme Kai (Demon Realm is located here), is linked to the Demons' release. Quadrant Conquest Arc *Tournament Arc. Eventually would lead to Lion proposing a new tournament, that ends up leading to the All-Universe Royale Arc. Anejin Arc *The beginning of the arc "introduces" the Saiyans, and then it moves onto the Anejin. All-Universe Royale Arc *Vanilla makes her debut here. This is also the final arc in Part II. Part III Wain's Universe Tournament Ideas Part I Part II *An equal to the Namek Saga in a sense, where the main enemies are Demons from the Demon Realm (This is where the Demon joins the team). *Second to last arc ends with a tournament between two Supreme Kais (obviously, one of the Supreme Kais is Rice's Supreme Kai), where the Angel and God of Destruction make a cameo, however they are unnamed at the time. *An arc centered around the Anejin (possibly being the final arc in this part). This arc begins with Rice and co travelling to the Saiyan Home Planet, as Rice is interested in his origins. Eventually, the inhabitants of Planet Plant get involved, and then eventually a rebellious group on Planet Plant begins to make its move to de-throne Apricot. This group is spear-headed by Soursop, who eventually takes a Saiyan as a host. They became powerful enough to over-throw Apricot, and begin havoc across the planet, as well as other planets (This is where Apricot joins the team). Part III Tournament Between Universes I *Mustard and Lion took over the tournament from Wain, so now it's being held within Universe 11 (presumably). *Before the actual tournament, there'll be an exhibition match between the Gods of Destruction. While the battle is mostly for fun, the winning God of Destruction will be able to gain two votes, compared to the other Gods of Destruction for the real tournament. The first God of Destruction that loses will have their title of God of Destruction stripped from them after the tournament. *There will be three prizes in total, given to select people. **The Gods of Destruction each vote for one (two for the winning God of Destruction in the exhibition match) participant within the tournament. If that participant wins the tournament, as in last one standing, then that God of Destruction gets their prize: Destruction of a planet within any of the participating Universes. Of course, they are free to decide to not do this. **The winning participant will gain two different prizes. A set of Dragon Balls that can only affect their own universe. Example being, if they want to become the strongest being in history. The history is only that universe's history, so they can only become stronger than whatever the strongest was in their universe. If their God of Destruction was stripped of their title, they will immediately take up the throne. The winning participant is decided upon who has knocked out the most. If it's a tie, the Supreme Kai of all the universes (if there are multiple Supreme Kai, only one vote is counted) vote on who deserves the winner's spot more. **The winning universe is immune from one of their planets being destroyed by a God of Destruction's winning vote. They also gain the title of strongest universe until another universe tournament is held. If that situation does happen, that specific universe may veto a rule in the upcoming tournament, or they can add one rule. If the losing God of Destruction from the Exhibition Match has their universe win, then they shall have their title re-instated. However, excluding the winning universe, all universes will have to choose one of their participants and immediately erase their existence. The winning universe is also exempt from having to destroy one of their own team members. Tournament Between Universes II Prizes *God of Destruction: After the Gods of Destruction's exhibition match, there will be a voting held by the Gods of Destruction. The Gods of Destruction vote on one the participants within the tournament that they believe will most likely end up winning in the end. The God of Destruction that ends up winning within the exhibition match will instead have two votes instead of one. Gods of Destruction may vote on the same person if they so please. The God of Destruction that wins this will be able to gain one wish of their choosing. However, this wish cannot be used to kill anyone, or any other variation of, from a different universe. *Winning Participant: The final contestant on the stage will be the overall winning participant, regardless of how many knockouts they have done. They shall be rewarded with a choice of three different prizes. For their first choice, they may become their universe's God of Destruction for the next 168 Earth hours once they return to their universe. Their second choice would allow for them and their planet to be immune to a God of Destruction's Hakai, or any variation, for the rest of that universe's eternity. However, if a God of Destruction were to be challenged by this participant, this condition will be revoked until the battle is over. For their final choice, the participant is given free passage between their own universe and another universe of their choosing without any type of trespassing occurring. *Winning Universe: The winning universe shall end up with two differing prizes. A winning universe is decided by the winning participant. Firstly, the winning universe is exempt from the consequence of losing one of their fighters from being killed for the rest of eternity. Secondly, the winning universe will be granted one planet. This planet can have whatever the universe decides upon, whether it's vegetation, progression within technology, military power, or even including a new type of race not within the universe. Non-Prizes *God of Destruction: The first losing God of Destruction in the exhibition match will gain the glamorous title of "God of Weaklings", and will be rewarded with a hat that shines brightly enough for people to constantly notice it, where the words "God of Weaklings" is written on it. This hat must be worn for the rest of the tournament. Of course, the exhibition match is broadcasted in every universe, just like the tournament itself will be. The losing God of Destruction will also gain an interview with Lion. If Lion, however, is the first one to lose, he will interview himself. *Universe: The losing universes will end up having to decide upon one of the team members for this tournament. That specific member will immediately be killed and sentenced to the Other World within their universe. This team member will be unable to be revived by their universe's Dragon Balls, or any variation of it, and will spend the rest of their "life" within Other World. However, they made become "mortal" once more under specific circumstances, such as by a variation of Fortuneteller Baba, or methods similar. These methods, however, are only temporary, and cannot allow for their life to be brought back. Even if a participant is immortal, or has anything similar to this, they will end up facing the consequences regardless.